


The Abomination Project

by Sora_U



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Remember the baby project from cartoons?, SO MUCH FLUFF, That but its abominations, WHOLESOME CRACK, but like wholesome, idea by jonnysfire, someone help these children, that is my superpower, this is mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U
Summary: "YOU LOST OUR ABOMINATION?!""WE WERE AT THE PARK AND THE EMPEROR'S COVEN WAS AFTER ME"OrLuz and Amity are tasked to care for a baby abomination for the week, but knowing the two, it's bound to go wrong one way or another.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 37
Kudos: 242





	The Abomination Project

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack but wholesome.

Amity is pretty sure this is the stupidest thing in the entire world, but there is no way in Titan's name she’s turning this down.

And it has nothing to do with the fact that Luz is her partner for this project, because that just ridiculous. 

The day had started off quite normally. She had gone to school (early, like she always did). Dropped off lunch to Edric because  _ of course _ he forgot it again, and sat in class to continue the new book she was reading. Luz then greeted her and she may or may not have fumbled on her words for a good 3 minutes before the bell started to scream. 

And of course Luz just had to sit next to her. And of course Amity just had to stare at her adorable face rather than listen to the teacher’s lecture. 

She was very rudely interrupted from her trans when some kid started groaning in annoyance.

“Ms.Noceda, since you are a bit behind in class, I’ll have to pair you up with Ms. Blight.” the puny teacher said in his squeaky voice.

“Oh yeah! Amity! We’re partners. Isn’t that great?” Luz said in her cheery sunny tone.  _ Oh Titan she’s trying to kill me.  _

“Ye- yeah. Super great the greatest.” she said as she felt her face heat up.  _ Oh Titan, kill me. Kill me now. Just do it. Kill me now. _

Luz seemed to look past her awkward facade and look attentively at the pot in front of them. Amity really should have listened to the teacher, because she isn’t really sure what the project is about.

She tugged the human’s sleeve, which Luz responded to by turning to face her. She took in a deep breath. “Luz. I’ve been a bit distracted. Lately. What… are we supposed to be doing?” Amity wasn’t really afraid of the assignment itself, it was probably something she could breeze through. 

It was the fact that she wasn’t listening. It showed weakness. It showed vulnerability, and it felt terrifying. She knew it was silly to be so scared of something as simple as asking for help but… this was a big step forward for her. She was becoming a better person and Luz would be the first one she trusted enough to learn with. 

She owed Luz that much.

Luz beamed and opened the lid of the pot to reveal a small abomination that was a size smaller than King. It was small and looked oddly adorable. (Nothing close to Luz but cute nonetheless.) 

Luz hugged him close, ignoring the goop that splattered her uniform. “We have babysit this lil guy for a week. If he’s in good condition, we get a good grade!” she smiled as the abomination hugged her back. Amity smiled at the sight, bringing her hand to the top of the abomination’s head. Which he nuzzled happily. 

The bell screamed and they began to pack up their things. Amity stood up and took the pot in her arms. Slinging her bag on her shoulder she turned to Luz who was babying the tiny abomination.

_ She’d make a wonderful mother. _

Nonoonononoono Don’t think like that Amity. Now is not the time to be a useless lesbian.

“So, uh, I can look after it for the week. Then I’ll bring it back next week. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Luz came to a halt and took a step away from Amity. Hugging the abomination protectively. 

“Woah woah woah. How come you get him for the entire week?” she said, pouting as she moved the tiny abomination away from her grasp. Amity frowned at the gesture.

“Well you aren’t exactly the most… careful person.” she said regretfully. Luz was capable mind you, the owl house was just… not the safest for an abomination his size. Luz let out a dramatic gasp that Amity almost rolled her eyes at. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Luz the last time I visited Lilith and Eda were having a competition on who could throw King the farthest. It’s gonna take a miracle for him to get out alive.” 

“It wasn’t that bad”

“You then proceeded to eat a fire glyph and spit fire for 20 minutes straight” 

Luz opened her mouth and promptly closed it. She had a point, she did once come home to Lilith quite literally trying to murder Hooty. The Owl House was quite chaotic and the little guy could be left traumatized. But then again, it kind of hurt to know Amity didn’t trust her that much. 

Still not letting go of her son (yes he was her son now anyone who had anything to say about it was going to catch these hands), she let a hint of sadness sink into her voice. “Do you not trust me?”

“OF COURSE I TRUST YOU!” Amity said all too loudly. She took in a deep breath to calm her gay heart before looking at Luz again. Her gaze is softer now and Luz feels a fuzzy feeling rising in her chest. 

_ Huh… I hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me.  _ The disaster bisexual thought to herself. 

“Luz, I do trust you. I’m sorry I made you feel anything otherwise. You’re right. I should trust you with this.” Amity said calmly. She had a soft smile on her face, which suited her features.

The abomination let out a low happy groan, making his presence known. Luz let out an ‘aw’ and patted it’s head. Amity’s smile grew wider at the image before her. 

Luz grinned at her suddenly, which made Amity’s face heat up even more. “How about I get him for the first 3 days and you can get him for the next three. And then we can hang out together on sunday!” 

It certainly wasn’t a bad idea.

“YEAH! That’s a good idea!” Oh Titan she was talking too loud. “Uhm, well, I gotta gay- GO! I gotta go. Student Council stuff. Okay bye!” she said, leaving the confused latina behind her. She ran in attempt to outrun the gay panic. 

It didn’t work.

\--x--

So maybe Luz wasn’t totally reckless. When she came by in the morning, the abomination was still intact and happy. He seemed to have a fondness for sugarcubes (he didn’t eat them, he kinda just… got really excited seeing them) and liked to collect colourful feathers.

Amity found herself extremely fond of the tiny creature. Abominations didn’t really feel things, they were made to fight and to follow orders. Yet this one was full of emotions and affection. He would pick flowers and give them to her, letting out low happy groans that Amity felt delighted to hear. It was sort of strange that the abomination felt any of that in the first place. 

Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Luz was more nurturing and capable then Amity guessed. And she probably explained to the rest of how important the assignment was. Eda most likely rolled her eyes and agreed, King most likely tried to turn him into a soldier and Lilith most likely tried to prevent Hooty from trying to eat it. 

And… and Luz was running towards her now.

“AMITYYYYYYYYYYY!” 

“Luz?” Was… was she crying? Why was she crying? She was going to kill whoever made her cry.

… Okay maybe don’t murder anyone just yet. Amity told herself. 

“What’s going on?” 

Luz nearly collapses, but is able to quickly save herself. She then stopped to look at Amity. Luz looked incredibly guily as she fiddled with her fingers. “I lost our abomination.” 

“YOU LOST OUR ABOMINATION!?” 

“WE WERE AT THE PARK AND THE EMPEROR’S COVEN WAS AFTER ME!” 

Amity really had to remember that she was friends with a literal war criminal. Sometimes she forgot Luz literally fought the Emperor and would most likely do it again given the chance.

Titan give me strength. She internally screamed to herself.

“WHY WERE YOU AT THE PARK?” 

“I WAS TRYING TO GIVE IT MY LOVE AND AFFECTION.” 

That was definitely something Luz would do, but why in god’s name did she have to go to the park.

Amity took in a deep breath to calm herself. It’s okay. She not only lost her son (yes he was her son now), but she would probably fail and her parents would absolutely kill her. 

She takes back what she said before, kill her now.

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GET THE LECTURE I RIGHTFULLY DESERVE PLEASE HELP ME FIND AZUR.” 

Amity paused for a second and stared at her. “SINCE WHEN DID WE NAME HIM AZUR?” 

“SINCE YESTERDAY.” 

“WHAT KIND OF NAME IS AZUR ANYWAY?”

Luz shyly slouched over and started fiddling with her fingers again. “It’s short for Azurination.” she whispered, slightly embarrassed. 

Oh god that was the cutest thing Amity had heard. It was clever, cute and such a Luz thing to do. If she wasn’t panicking she might have fainted from the sheer level of adorableness of it all. 

“Let's go find Azur.” Amity mumbled. Luz looked guilty, but determined nonetheless. She grabbed Amity’s hand and started walking towards the woods. Amity is pretty sure her mind short circuited right then and there. 

“Any ideas where we should go first?” Luz asks, still not letting go of the shorter witch’s hand. 

_ Maybe the grom tree where I’ll cast multiple light spells and confess my undying love to you.  _

But she doesn’t say that, instead she says “Let’s try the park first.”

\--x--

“OMG MY BABY I’M SO SORRY!” Luz screams upon spotting Azur. Who appears to be sadly sitting in the corner of the playground. 

Amity runs up to him and checks for any damages. He’s been alive for less than a day and she’s already attached. 

Luz is apologizing profusely to Azur when Amity spots a strange pattern or goo he’s left on the floor. It looked strange. Almost like…

A glyph. 

“Luz.”

“I know I know, I shouldn’t have been so reckless and-“

She cut her off before she could spiral any further. “No, Luz look.” She said, pointing to the patterned goo. 

Luz’s eyes suddenly beamed in delight. “Who’s a good abomination? You are! Look you made a glyph for Mami.” 

She handed over Azur to Amity as she excitedly copied the glyph before her. Another one to the list! Soon she could make abominations as good as Amity’s!

She chuckled at the sight of Amity holding Azur in her arms. She was currently showing him a light spell. Instead of the usual yellow hue, there was a soft pink shade to it. Amity looked so motherly it was adorable. 

She’d make a wonderful mother. And an even better wife-

_ No! Bad Noceda! Don’t think like that. Amity is your friend. Your adorable cute friend who you sometimes really want to kiss. But a friend nonetheless.  _

“Imagine this was our child. Wouldn’t that be something.” Luz jokingly said as she nudged Amity in the arm. The Blight’s face went beat red and for a moment Luz was afraid she said something wrong. 

And it didn’t help that she fainted either.

“AMITY!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is so bad but I promised someone id finish so please take this trash.


End file.
